


Fireworks

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, stuff happening, you already know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: About Tsukuyo and Shinsuke looking at fireworks I guess





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters. Belongs all to the author.

Fireworks. Fireworks were loud but beautiful. They reminded Shinsuke of the time he and Tsukuyo watched fireworks together as a formal couple. It was about three years ago when they first came together as boyfriend and girlfriend. He picked her up from Yoshiwara at about seven o’ clock at night. Her hair was a bob hairstyle and she had a light pink flower clip clipped onto her hair. She had light makeup on and her lips were a deeper color with a gloss finish. She wore a pastel yellow yukata adorned with lavender purple and blush pink flowers. Shinsuke was dumbfounded by her beauty. He had always found her beautiful but he never thought of the possibility that she could be even more beautiful than she already was. 

Tsukuyo found his silence a little nerve wracking. “Do I look weird?”

“No just...you’re so beautiful. Almost makes me not want to take you because I don’t want others looking at you.”

Tsukuyo blushed at his compliment. “Yer quite the looker yerself y’know.” 

Shinsuke was wearing a navy blue yukata with thin blue and red stripes. He felt his face growing hot from her compliment. 

“Ara, ara. If you two just keep standing there, you’ll miss the fireworks showing.” Hinowa appeared with a smile on her face. 

“Oh you’re right. Thank you Hinowa-san.” Shinsuke bowed his head. “Tsukuyo let’s go.” He grabbed her hand. “I’ll bring her back home later.” The two of them left for the festival.

“You don’t have to bring her home back at all~” she replied loudly as she waved. 

The two arrived at the festival. They still had about an hour left until the fireworks started. They spent the time getting food from stalls and winning prizes at the games they played. An hour quickly passed by. The number of people had increased and it was super crowded.

“Tsukuyo, I already have a place set up for us. Let’s go there.” Shinsuke brought Tsukuyo to a secluded area with trees nearby. There was not one soul besides the two of them.

“How did ya find this place?”

“I looked around for awhile. I wanted it to be only us two when we watch.” 

Tsukuyo was touched he went through great lengths to find an area just for the two of them. They sat down at the bottom of a tree where they had a clear view of the sky. A couple of minutes later the first firework appeared. Tsukuyo never saw the fireworks with a man alone before let alone her boyfriend. She was feeling all sorts of feelings from excitement to nervousness. She pointed at the fireworks. “Shinsuke look! The fireworks are so pretty.” 

“Yeah they’re very pretty.” Shinsuke was staring at Tsukuyo the entire time. The way the fireworks reflected upon her gorgeous purple eyes were mesmerizing. Tsukuyo happened to turn her head and caught Shinsuke admiring her. He didn’t bother looking away when he got caught. She felt her face getting beet red. 

“Sorry.” She was turning her head but Shinsuke caught her by the chin.

The loud noise of the fireworks cancelled out and they could only hear their hearts beating. Shinsuke cupped her cheek with his big hand and thumbed her scar. “Very pretty.” He brought his face closer to hers. Naturally Tsukuyo closed her eyes thinking Shinsuke was going to kiss her. Shinsuke let out a chuckle. Tsukuyo opened her eyes to see him about an inch away from her face. She felt embarrassed and slightly disappointed when he didn’t kiss her because she was certain he was going to. “Did you think something was going to happen?”

“N-No!” Tsukuyo was going to back away but he dove and gave her a kiss. “!” Her eyes were wide open when he kissed her but soon enough her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

They turned heads to deepen their kisses. Shinsuke invaded her mouth when she least expected it. She tasted sweet like the cherry cotton candy they had. She let her tongue roam and explore his. His hand slithered down to her breast. He kept fondling it as they made out. 

“Mmn...ah,” she moaned into his mouth. 

Tsukuyo was getting wet with arousal and Shinsuke was getting hard from her getting turned on. They quickly undid each other’s yukatas. His mouth went from her lips down to her neck then to her collarbone. He gently sucked her delicate skin and left hickeys all over the place. He undid her bra and let it fall to the ground. He laid out his yukata and hers on the ground and laid her down on it. Both his hands paid full attention to her breasts. He kneaded and played with her soft breasts and her hardening nipples.

“Ah, ah!” 

He took a nipple in his mouth and started sucking while continuously letting his hands stimulate her. She held onto his broad shoulders as he continued to let the fire at the pit of her stomach grow stronger.  _ Shinsuke looked hard to find a place for us. I wanna spoil him tonight.  _ “Shinsuke wait.”

Shinsuke took his mouth off of her and looked at her. They both sat up. “Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?” 

Tsukuyo shook her head. Without a word she tackled him to the ground. The tables have turned and now she was on top of him. “Tonight I wanna spoil ya.” She went down to where his manhood was screaming for freedom. She grabbed the band of his boxers and took it off of him. His cock sprung up. “It must’ve been so painful.”

Shinsuke could feel her warm breath on his cock and it sent a jolt of electricity throughout his body. Shinsuke gulped in excitement. His face was feeling hot and his mind was running wild. Tsukuyo licked from the base up. She put his tip with her mouth and played around with it using her tongue.

“Nngh!” Shinsuke stifled a moan. 

Tsukuyo bobbed her head up and down as she sucked him. Her hands entertained his balls driving Shinsuke crazy. Tsukuyo bobbed her head up and down faster and sucked him harder.

“Ha-ah, Tsukuyo, I’m about to cum!” Tsukuyo kept doing her thing and then he burst inside of her mouth. Tsukuyo slammed down to his very base and took all of his seed. After she drank everything up, she took her mouth off of him. Shinsuke was catching his breath. Tsukuyo crawled up on top of him and gave him a kiss. 

Shinsuke sat up and yanked her underwear off of her. Tsukuyo was sitting in front of him with her feet planted on the makeshift mat, knees folded, and her legs slightly spread apart. He could see her wetness glistening from the lights off the fireworks. Shinsuke lied down on his abs and brought his face right in front of her wet, intimate area. He put his arms under her legs and put his hands on her ass. He pushed his head forward and put his tongue inside of her without warning.

“Ahn!” Tsukuyo let out a moan. His hot tongue inside of her was making her feel even hotter to the point she felt like she could melt on the spot. 

Shinsuke skillfully moved his tongue inside of her in many different ways and did swirls too. He loved the way she tasted and her smooth walls. He freed one hand and brought it to her clit. At first he pinched and gently tugged on her clit creating sparks in her mind. He intervaled from teasing to massaging her clit. 

Tsukuyo closed her eyes as she felt herself coming. “Ah, ah! I’m, I’m gonna come!” 

He took his tongue out of her for a second. “Come for me Tsukuyo.” He slipped his tongue back in and continued to eat her out. Tsukuyo let out a moan as she came. Shinsuke drank her up until there was nothing more to drink. Her hips rocked instinctively as she rode her climax out. 

Tsukuyo relaxed for a short while before getting turned on again. Shinsuke’s hands and lips playfully touched her everywhere trying to stimulate her again. Soon enough his shaft was standing back up and she was getting wet again. Tsukuyo planted her knees on the mat and placed her hands on the bark of the tree. Her ass was out towards him. “Shinsuke I want ya to take me,” she had half-lidded eyes. 

Shinsuke was turned on even more by her look. He was standing on his knees behind her. He grabbed her waist and positioned himself with her entrance.

“Shinsuke, I want ya to just go wild on me. Let loose.”

“Tsukuyo, I don’t want t-”

“Please Shinsuke. I just want ya to wreck me up so bad.” There was a hint of pleading in her voice. “I just want yer big cock hard, deep, ‘n fast.” 

It’s not like the thought had never crossed his mind. There were many times while they were in the middle of their sexual activities that he just wanted to lose his composure and fuck her senseless but he was afraid of hurting her. He was thrilled but also anxious about the outcome of it.

“Tsukuyo there’s no turning back once I start. You’re making me lose every ounce of self restraint that I have right now.”

“Wreck. Me. Up.”

Shinsuke took one hand and guided his tip inside of her. He put the hand back at her waist and gripped onto her. He slammed his cock inside of her in one swift motion.

“Mmn-ah!” Tsukuyo cried out from the sudden feeling of being full. 

“You feel so right around me.” Shinsuke pulled his dick out to the very tip and rammed it back inside of her.

“Ah!” they both moaned. 

There was no going slow tonight. Shinsuke thrust hard and so fast inside of her. The sound of his balls smacking her asscheeks could be heard despite the fireworks going off. Her grip on the bark of the tree strengthened as he kept pounding into her like a wild animal.

“Tsukuyo, I want to see your beautiful face.” He took his dick out and flipped her position. Her head and arms were on the mat while her lower half of the body was lifted up with the support from Shinsuke. He shoved himself back in and started hammering her once more. Her boobs bounced up, down, and in a circular motion as he continued pounding her. 

“Ah, ahn~ Shinsuke!” Shinsuke felt her velvety walls clamp on him even tighter.

“Ah, ah! Tsukuyo you’ve gotten even tighter.”

Their minds started going blank and all they could see were each other and all they could hear were the sounds of fireworks going off. Before they could give each other a warning, they came. Shinsuke shot his load inside of her as Tsukuyo’s fluid mixed with his and also coated his cock. Tsukuyo’s body pulsed as Shinsuke continued to rock his hips to ride her orgasm out. After they settled down and caught their breath he unsheathed himself from her. They both wore their respective outfits back on. They lied down on the grass holding hands looking at the last of the fireworks.

“This year’s fireworks were simply breathtaking,” Shinsuke said as he looked at Tsukuyo.

Tsukuyo smiled at him. That smile he adores so much. “It sure was. I can’t wait to see the fireworks with ya again next year.” 

“Me too.”

.

.

.

“Shinsuke? I’m all ready now.” 

Tsukuyo’s voice brought him back from reminiscing to that day. Many years had already passed since. He looked at his now wife standing before him. This year her hair was in a low elegant bun and she was wearing a pale pink yukata embellished with white and yellow flowers. Shinsuke took her hand and brought himself closer to her. He put his hand on her bump that started showing. 

“Next year we’ll be watching the fireworks as a family of three.” She put her hands on top of his. Tsukuyo had a soft smile on her face and nodded. “I wonder what we’ll say when our baby asks how our first fireworks show went,” he joked.

Tsukuyo lightly smacked his muscular arm. She was blushing as she too remembered what had happened that night. “Ya better not say anythin’!”

He put his forehead on hers. He was grinning hard at her. “Of course I won’t. It’s our little secret.” He gave her a quick kiss. “Are you ready to get going?”

Tsukuyo smiled at him. “Mhmm.” They intertwined their hands. “Oh ‘n Shinsuke?”

“Yes my love?”

“Ya look mighty fine tonight.” She gave him a kiss on his lips and lead him towards the festival. He smiled as he followed her lead. Out of all the fireworks shows they saw, she was always his favorite sight every year.


End file.
